Love to me
by careless-in-love
Summary: Fiona accepts an invitation to PB's party, but doesn't know how to dance. Leave it to this "bad boy" Vampire King to help our heroine out. Marshall lee x Fiona. A little bit of fluff. Songfic. Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure time with Finn and Jake, let alone with Fiona and Cake or the song 1 1 by Beyonce...sadly.


**_Hey guys, try a new ship for this story. Hope you like it! Oh, and I don't own 1+1... Beyonce does, so this go on with the story._**

 **Chapter 1- Practice makes perfect (Fiona POV)**

I only have two days left before Prince Bubblegum's coronation party was to be held. _'Why did I even agree to go with him? I can't even dance!'_ I've been pondering over this question ever since I agree to it, but what's done is done. That's why I'm at the Vampire King's house now, making a complete and utter fool of myself. I'm so gald that Marshall agree to teach me how to dance, instead of letting me drown on a cleary sinking ship.

"Why did you even agree to go?" Marshall asks from the living room, voicing my thoughts exactly. Only then do I finally step out of the bathroom.

"He asked me out of nowhere, in front of practically the whole Candy Kingdom. I didn't know what else to say."

"How about no."

I brush the tips of my fingers over the front of my dress.

"Well, how do I look?"

"What do you mean, how do yo...," only then did he turn around, leaving his sentence hanging in the air, unfinished.

"Well?" I timidly ask, uneasy from the silence of his reaction.

Marshall puts a hand over his face and looks away. "What are you wearing?"

"Well I wanted to practice dancing with the dress on, so I won't feel so weird at the party. I look weird don't I?"

"No... lets get started." Marshall starts the music and walks back over to me.

 _ **If I ain't got nothing.**_

I put my hand in his and get pulled into his chest, causing my breath to hitch.

"Wha- what are you doing?!"

"Dance," he says flatly, completely unfazed.

 _ **I got you**_

"But we're so close."

"Naturally, that's what dancing is," he whispers in my ear,causing me to blush.

 _ **If I ain't got something (I don't give a damn)**_

Marshall guides my hands to the back of his neck then envelopes me in his arms, as if it's the most natural thing in the world.

 _ **'Cause I got it with you.**_

Once our limbs were in place, we begin to dance. _1, 2, 3... 1, 2, 3._

 _ **I don't know much about algebra (but I know)**_

 __"Sorry," I say, staring down at my feet after stepping on Marshall's for the millionth time.

 _ **One plus one equals two**_

 __He places his index finger underneath my chin and lifts it until I'm peering into his crimson eyes.

 _ **And it's me and you**_

 __"You're fine." The look he gives me shows that he means it, as a smile begins to form on his pale face.

 _ **That's all we'll have when the world is through ('Cause baby)**_

 __"Ready?"

"Ready for what?" I ask staring into his grinning face, clearly confused.

 _ **We ain't got nothing without love**_

 __In that moment, the world began to spin as Marshall twirls me around in circles, laughing like a child spinning a toy top.

 _ **Darling you got enough for the both of us.**_

 __From lack of time to prepare myself, I soon begin to feel dizzy and stumble a little. Only then does Marshall spin me back into his arms.

I rest my hands on his chest as I attempt to regain my balance. I focus in on Marshall's nearing face. Realizing the situation, I release Marshall's arms from around my waist, and take a step back.

"Uh.. you never did answer my question about the dress."

 _ **Make love to me**_

"You look beautiful Fi," he says, taking a small step forward with every word,"very... alluring."

 _ **When my days look low**_

 __Marshall laughs at my blushing face, causing me to turn even more red.

"Stop teasing me," I say with a pout. I whirl around and cross my arms.

Seconds later, I'm hugged from behind.

"After you stop acting oblivious to what these cute antics do to me."

 _ **Pull me in close and don't let me go.**_

 __In a matter of seconds, I'm faced with Marshall's lips on mine. Relishing in the feel of the oddly warm form of them. He licks my bottom lip, begging for entrance. Once in, Marshall's tongue ravishes every inch of my mouth, leaving me to try and keep up in my naivety.

 _ **Make love to me.**_

 __"I love you," he says into my neck, where he leaves a trail of small bite marks.

 _ **So when the world's at war**_

My knees cave in as I slowly process what has just been said. With those three little words, my feelings for Marshall, that I kept hidden, resurface. Overflowing so much that I feel like my heart might explode.

 _ **Let our love heal us all (right now baby)**_

Before I hit the ground, Marshall grabs me by the arm and pulls me up.

 _ **Make love to me (me, me, me, me)**_

Lifting me up, he then carries me into the room,where we let the song continue to play til the very end. The coronation party could come and pass, and I would have no regrets.

 **The End**

 _ **Sorry if it's only one chapter.**_


End file.
